dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
VidSpace
VidSpace is a video-sharing website based in El Kadsre founded by former Seymour Games employee Tyrrell Takara. Launched in 1997, the site was the precursor to YouTube. As of 2018, over 26 billion videos have been uploaded to the site, while the first 50 were uploaded during its first month of activity. History Pre-Alpha Testings VidSpace began development in 1992 by Driller Engine programmer Tyrrell Takara, who has previously worked with Seymour Games and other independent developers at the time. Launch The launch of VidSpace was successful during 50 videos upload during a month. To play a video, users must install VidSpace Player, plug-in, WMP, or Flash. Most of the multimedia players added support for VidSpace. Rise of Vidspace The success of VidSpace led to creating apps and clones. In 2001, VidSpace launched a premium subscription service, called VidSpace Plus. It allows uploading videos longer, making short films, and playing videos with high quality. Modern era In November 2004, Vidspace was redesigned to have a clean look, new features, and more choices. 720p HD was introduced in November 2005, making it the first video-sharing website to have high-definition quality. 1080p Full HD was introduced in November 2007. 4K Ultra HD was introduced in February 2010. In 2013, VidSpace transitioned to HTML5, allowing playback on iOS and Android devices. Noteable Videos List of famous VidSpacers * Colin Brice Herrera (eloc08) * Ben Gia Tran (CubenRocks Studios) * Eliza Quinn (elizumba12) * Haruki Tsukuda (Silent Productions presents) * Hiroki Saitou (saitou78) * Joro Hishime (jorotimes) * Julia Postacio (iamjuliap) * Tyrrell Takara (tyrrel) * Tinna Sampsen (tinnafaitdesvidéos) * Timothy Schönbächler (El Kadsre Trains) Other well-known VidSpacers * Peter Taylor (ElKadsreTVScan) Controversy Anti-piracy measures :Main Article: Drillimation Studios v. VidSpace, Inc. When users are on the upload page, users have seen a warning asking them not to violate the Rules of Conduct or any copyright laws. Despite this, there had been numerous unauthorized clips from El Kadsreian shows and anime uploaded to VidSpace, and it's up to the copyright holder to submit a DMCA complaint to remove it. Three successful claims can put a permaban on the offending account. Companies like El TV Kadsre, Drillimation Studios, , and Mailbox Productions have filed lawsuits over allowing users to upload full episodes of their shows and anime. In 2002, Drillimation filed mass litigation against VidSpace over large amounts of unauthorized episodes of the anime being uploaded, claiming counterfeiting and piracy. Many of the counterfeits contained Fuji TV, TV Asahi, ABC, Teletoon and even ETVKK screen bugs, mainly from VHS recordings. An anti-piracy measure was implemented where copyright holders can submit full uploads of their films, TV shows, music, and other audiovisual content to scan for counterfeits. When a video containing any of that material is uploaded, the copyright holder must decide whether not to allow the content on the site. In 2004, Mailbox Productions and the BBC filed a lawsuit against VidSpace over full episodes of the English dub of the Sallyish-Amedisan-Irish TV series, Baby Alive. The episodes had a CBBC screen bug in them. In 2008, CinéGroupe and Sesame Workshop filed a lawsuit against VidSpace over full episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat being uploaded to the website. The episodes had PBS Kids Sprout, Jetix Play UEKN, and ETVKK screen bugs in them. The lawsuit was dismissed as most of creator Amy Tan's works aren't copyrighted in El Kadsre, where the website is based. In 2017, Madman Entertainment and Tatsunoko Production filed a lawsuit against VidSpace due to full episodes of Samurai Pizza Cats being uploaded to VidSpace. Most of the episodes had El TV Kadsre 5 and Boomerang UEKN screenbugs in them. The lawsuit was dismissed as the show was in the public domain in El Kadsre for several years after Saban's rights to the show expired. Category:Websites Category:El Kadsre Category:Video-sharing websites Category:1997 Category:Works involved in copyright/plagiarism controversies Category:VidSpace Category:Tyrrell Takara Category:Websites established in 1997 Category:Websites based in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1997 establishments